


Light

by TGP



Series: 100 Themes [3]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Wake up lazybones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning with Rowen and Sage.</p><p>Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

"Turn off the goddamn sun!"

Sage apparently took offense to that comment for a moment later, ice cold water splashed over Rowen's head. He shot up with a yip, shivering as the icy water dripped down his skin and under his pajama top. He shot Sage a dirty look, but the warrior of Halo wasn't even looking at him. The bastard opened the curtains instead and light streamed into the bedroom. Rowen grumbled to himself as he got up off the now wet bed and dragged off the damp shirt.

"I hate you sometimes," he snapped. Sage rolled his eyes.

"We have school every day, Rowen. Are you so slow that you forget it every morning?"

"Ha ha ha - shut up, not funny."

Sage, the bastard, smirked. And then dodged the pillow Rowen threw at him. As Rowen stumbled around his room to get clothes, the blonde headed down to the kitchen to get something quick to eat.

Rowen's mother wasn't back from her most recent business trip, which left him to fend for himself. Thankfully, he had a human alarm clock in the form of Sage, but honestly, did the guy have to give him an impromptu ice bath every morning? Of course, they'd been on like this for years, really, since before Talpa and armors and everything mystical. Once, they'd been little boys in junior high, one too pretty and one too smart and both too lonely to give up the one chance of close friendship. Rowen felt his anger dissipate as he showered and then dressed, for Sage was more important than a little ice water.

The blond gave him a secret smile when Rowen came down to the kitchen. The breakfast wasn't much but Sage had never claimed to be a good cook. They ate, gathered school things, and were then off for the glories of school existence. Under the fall of sunlight, Rowen teased Sage about his hundreds of female admirers and Sage teased him about the brainiac nerd girls in the upper level classes.

It was comfortable, gentle, and when Rowen had those moments when he wanted to make their friendship something more, he remembered times like these and realized that didn't matter so much. At least, not right now. Maybe later.

Sage was smiling now and Rowen couldn't help grinning back at him.


End file.
